The Good and The Bad
by gilmoreluv
Summary: I know this has been done like a gazillion times .. ok so this is set after "Bon Voyage" Javajunkie..is a better couple out there.. anyways its not my first fanfic but it is the first one i think is good enough to post. good and bad reviews appreciated..
1. Bonvoyage to some Bonjour to others

*** I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters or anything related to it except maybe the DVDS but anyways... like all of you now it all came from the brilliant mind of Amy Sherman-Palladino.. If I owned Gilmore Girls the world would be so sweet ***

_**She laid there using his shoulder as a pillow and his arms wrapped around her protectively maybe to make sure she wasn't gonna leave. She had never felt such peace such comfort and safeness. Not with Max or Jason or even Christopher. She always acted like she was happy but there was always something missing with them she didn't know what it was and she never tried to find out she just knew that with Luke she had whatever "it" was and that is all that mattered to her. She didn't have to act with Luke because she knew she was happy she actually felt it she didn't have to pose a smile and give a kiss without feeling because with Luke everything she did was because she felt it or better yet because she wanted to do them.**_

_**Why had it taken her so long to find all this out why did she have to go through all those failed relationships when Luke was right there in front of her. Why did she have to get married to Chris and live a fake life with him, always knowing in the back of her mind that she wanted to be with Luke that she loved Luke. Suddenly she felt him move so she turned around to see him wake up like she had done so many times before.**_

" _**Hey" he said feeling butterflies in his stomach something he only felt when he was with Lorelai but he was not going to tell her that the mocking would be endless**_

" _**Hey" she said**_

" _**So" he said wanting to get her feelings about everything that had happened last night not just them but Rory leaving as well**_

" _**last night" she said kind of knowing where he was going**_

" _**was a very eventful night" he said trying to make the conversation go deeper**_

" _**last night, 45 minutes after last night, 30 minutes after that, and I think 10 minutes before we finally went to sleep" she said trying to add a little humor to the situation**_

" _**Aw jeez" feeling embarrassed because it was all true**_

" _**last night was the most sad .." she saw him flinch at the word sad " and the most wonderful night I have ever had" she finished seeing his face and his whole body for that matter relax**_

" _**really?" he asked still not believing that they were there in his bed wrapped around each other once again**_

" _**really" she said reassuringly**_

" _**so how do you feel" he said wanting to get her feelings about Rory leaving out of her system**_

" _**well I feel tired a little sore in the leg area" she said with a smirk using her hands to point at her legs**_

" _**uh huh" he said simply knowing that was her cue to keep going"**_

" _**I don't know it's a mix between being proud of her and wanting her to fulfill her dreams, and the feeling I got when I saw her for the first time when she was born. I mean I want her to be happy I just I don't know maybe I am being selfish" she said throwing her hands in the air**_

" _**hey " he said making sure they were facing each other**_

" _**you are not being selfish"**_

_**Those words were all she needed. It was paranormal how he could say something so simple and she would believe it. He had this weird power over her or something then she thought and she realized that the reason she believed him was because she trusted him. She trusted him like no one else , of course not like she trusted Rory but sometimes not even Rory could get her to believe in herself like Luke did. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.**_

" _**thank you" she said looking deeply into his eyes**_

" _**for what " he said giving her that same deep look she was giving him**_

" _**for being my friend, my guidepost, my shoulder to cry on, my everything." she said tears starting to drop**_

_**He noticed and used his thumb to clear a tear from her cheek**_

" _**what's this" he said showing her the tear on his finger**_

" _**nothing I was just remembering something that Mia told me"**_

_**She said**_

" _**what" he said really wondering what Mia had told her**_

" _**well one time when I barely moved here Rory got sick and since she had never gotten sick and I was new at the whole mom thing I started to freak out so I ran to Mia with Rory in my arms crying and I told her that I had made Rory sick and that I didn't know what to do.. So she touched Rory's forehead and gave her some cold medicine and the medicine worked for a few hours then Rory got worse so I went to get Mia and we took Rory to the hospital, and I was sooo scared Luke and I was crying my eyes out then Mia came up to me and gave me a hug and then she told me when life gives you a thousand reasons to cry demonstrate you have a thousand and one to smile. So when I went to Rory's room I saw that she was breathing normally and she didn't have a fever anymore I smiled and I discovered that Rory was 1 more thing I needed to make me smile." **_

" _**so why did you remember that tonight' he said still wondering**_

' _**well" she said starting to breath normally again" I was just thinking that tonight the night that Rory left was alone going to be my one thousand reasons to cry…… and then you throw this party for her and I realized that you are now the one thing I need to make me smile. ' she said still looking at him straight in the eye**_

_**He smiled and said ' and you are the thousand that help me demonstrate to life that I can smile"**_

" _**is this really happening" she said still not believing that she could be this happy even with her daughter being gone for god knows how long**_

" _**you know what they say" he said trying to lighten the mood **_

" _**and what's that " she said smiling**_

" _**third times the charm" he said smiling**_

" _**ok " she said getting into her normal routine " now this question is hard to answer and that is why I am asking you so you can answer it"**_

" _**very thoughtful of you" he said in his usual sarcastic tone**_

" _**Luke this is serious I really need to know this" she said desperate to get an answer… hopefully the answer she wants**_

" _**ok since we're doing this whole third times the charm thing" she said confidently then slowly loosing the small amount of confidence she had built up " what are we…. In .. this ..umm relationship thingy…" she said nervously then quickly saying " I mean if this is a relationship" she let out aloud sigh**_

_**Luke laughed at her nervousness and said " what do you want to be" he said smiling**_

" _**hey what happened to the you answering the question" she said using the infamous Gilmore pout**_

" _**I did answer it… with another question" he said knowing that would get her annoyed**_

" _**ha ha ha funny" she said sarcastically then got desperate and said " seriously Luke what are we" she repeated her question desperate for an answer**_

" _**Lorelai I will be whatever you want to be in this relationship." he said calmly " if you want to just date then we will date, if you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend then we will be boyfriend and girlfriend… and" he said this part a little nervous" and if you want to be more than that then … you know we… can be .. More than…that" he said with a loud sigh**_

_**Lorelai though about it for a while she didn't want to just date or go be his girlfriend because she felt that would be taking a step back and she soo desperately wanted to move forward with Luke , she wanted to marry him , and have kids with him, because she loved him and that is all she needed. So then she finally said " I want… to be.. Something.. More" she said waiting for his reaction**_

" _**are you sure" feeling stupid for asking that question because that's exactly what he wanted to hear**_

" _**Luke I love you, I want to marry you and have kids with you" she said with a hopeful look " the whole package" she finally said " so " she said "do you concur ? "**_

" _**dear god yes" he said feeling so happy that they were going to move forward**_

" _**good" she said with a smile**_

" _**good" he said happy that he got the woman of his dream back**_

_**They stayed together like that for a while. Until Luke realized that he had to get to the diner and she of course had to get to the inn. So he started to kiss her on the neck to get her attention.**_

" _**mmmm I love when you do that" she said smiling with her eyes closed**_

" _**I have to go help Cesar" he said between kisses**_

" _**no Cesar's fine she said" starting to really get into the kisses**_

' _**and you have to get back to the inn" he said biting her neck a little**_

" _**well with what you're doing to me it seems like you want to do the complete opposite and just stay in bed all day" she said grinning her eyes still closed**_

" _**it would seem that way yes but its just my way to get your attention" he said in his deep bed voice**_

" _**well your doing a great job" she said almost moaning. She turned to him and they started kissing passionately**_

_**Once they ran out of air they parted and they looked into each others eyes. She sighed knowing that she really did need to get to the inn**_

" _**so shower" she said standing up and giving him her best **_

_**Come hither look**_

_**He stood up behind her and said " definitely" into her ear which sent a tingle through her entire body**_

_**************************************************************************************************_

_**So once Luke and Lorelai actually talked about their new and improved engagement Lorelai went to the inn wearing her engagement ring. Luke wanted to buy her a new one but she insisted that she loved the original ring and that it had a lot of special memories so she kept it and put it on her finger as the new seal to their engagement**_

_**When she got to the inn she made sure that no one saw her ring because the whole town would know her and Luke were engaged and she personally did not want that out right now. So after hours of working she went into the kitchen to go get coffee**_

" _**hey Sookie' she said simply**_

" _**hey honey how are you feeling" Sookie said concerned about her friend **_

" _**oh you know I feel sad but its finally starting to sink in you know" she told Sookie as she held her cup of coffee with her left hand leaving her ring completely visible and of course Sookie noticed it right away**_

" _**oh my god " she screamed dropping whatever she was mixing**_

" _**what" Lorelai said alarmed putting her left hand to her heart. Then she looked down on it and realized that Sookie had seen her ring " please Sookie don't tell anyone" she said with a pleading look**_

" _**you're engaged again" Sookie said giggling " you two finally realized you were made for each other, oh my god im so happy" a smile appeared on Lorelai's face as Sookie showed her excitement at her engagement to Luke**_

" _**So spill im dying here" said Sookie eager to hear about Lorelai's reconciliation**_

" _**well after you told me that Luke had done the party by himself I went over to the diner to thank him and you know one thing led to another and we kissed. Then after the party he opened up early so Rory and I could eat our last breakfast together, and after I left Rory at the airport I went back to the diner and you know things went on from there" Lorelai said with a shy smile on her face**_

" _**oh my god this is soo great I knew you two were going to work things out" Sookie said excited as always**_

" _**you know what Sookie" said Lorelai with a serious yet happy look on her face " I think that in the back of my mind I knew that too" she smiled took her coffee and went back to her office**_

_**Meanwhile Luke was at the diner as happy as ever and playing over and over in his head what Lorelai had told him the night before. She wanted to marry him and have kids with him only him. He smiled at the thought of a little girl with curly dark hair and bright blue eyes. Of course that little girl was going to have him wrapped around her finger, something her mother would have taught her and all her tricks to get him to do the things she wanted. He thought of Lorelai finally being Mrs. Danes and how she would look carrying his baby. This made him smile all day something he rarely did so that fact got miss patty who had been watching him all day wonder what could possibly have Luke Danes so happy. that's when she saw a particular brown haired girl walk into the diner and she knew that those two had something going on. Then when Lorelai took his hand and led him upstairs she knew and started to call everyone in town to announce that the towns favorite couple was back together.**_

_**Upstairs however Luke and Lorelai were completely oblivious to their surroundings all they saw was each other. **_

" _**hey " she said with a smile**_

" _**hey back" he said leaning in to kiss her**_

_**She gladly received the kiss and when they parted for air she looked him in the eye and said in an almost whisper " I missed you"**_

" _**I missed you too" he said his hands still wrapped around her waist. He had been thinking about kids all day long their kids in particular. He knew he had April but he had missed out on so much .he had missed out on basically being a father. And since he wasn't getting any younger he thought this was the perfect time for him and Lorelai to maybe have a kid of their own. So he got the nerve told her " hey umm I want to talk to you"**_

_**For some reason with those words she went into panic mode, she didn't show it but her heart was beating like crazy so she sort of calmed herself down and said " sure what do you want to talk about" she asked trying to not let her voice shake**_

_**He let out a heavy sigh and said " well remember last night when you said that you wanted to marry me and you know have kids" he said the last part a little shaky**_

_**Unsure of what he was getting at she just nodded not sure on what to answer**_

" _**well I was wondering umm how soon the kids would come into play" he said looking at his feet**_

_**A little surprised by the question she asked the question probably anyone would have asked " why" she asked still not knowing where this was headed**_

" _**I umm just thought that you know maybe we could speed up that particular part' he said still looking at his feet**_

" _**Honey I don't understa…." she finally got it he wanted to have kids with her now so she just let out an " oh"**_

" _**I mean only if you want im not setting some sort of mandate I just thought you know it would be nice" he said nervously after her response**_

_**Her expression softened and she thought that it would be nice to have a little baby running around especially if it was theirs so she finally said " it would be nice" she smiled**_

" _**really" he finally looked up to her**_

" _**really" she said smiling taking his face in her hands**_

" _**ok' he said with a sigh of relief**_

" _**so I have to get back to the inn, but we'll talk about this later" she told him with a sympathetic smile**_

" _**yeah we'll talk about this later" he said with a simple nod**_

" _**my house" she said simply**_

" _**I'll be there" he said**_

" _**ok babe see you at home" she told him giving him a quick kiss on the lips**_

" _**yeah see you at home" he said smiling**_

_**As she walked out she realized how good it felt to tell him again " ill see you at home" she had told that to many guys but it never felt right until she told Luke that because with him it actually felt like a home, and now that they were probably going to try to have kids it felt extremely good.**_

_**************************************************************************************************_

_**Lorelai got home and after a long time she felt happy to be home. When she was with Chris it stressed her out to go home because she had to act like she was happy, and that she loved Chris , now that she was back with Luke her acting days were over. So she walked in put her keys and purse on the table next to the entrance and called out**_

" _**Luke I'm home" she walked to the kitchen knowing he would be there**_

" _**hey" he said as she got closer and they kissed**_

" _**hey" she said after they kissed**_

_**She sat on a chair not knowing what to do , she wanted to talk about the kid thing but she didn't know if she should just bring it up or wait for him to. Finally she got the courage ad she went up to him she grabbed his hands and said " so kids huh?"**_

_**his mind went directly into panic mode with her statement. Had she changed her mind, did she not want to have kids anymore so he finally said ' well yeah isn't that what we agreed on earlier" he said not looking her straight in the face**_

_**She noticed this and grabbed his face with her hands so he could look at her and said ' yeah I was just restating what we previously stated" **_

_**His faced relaxed " oh" was all he could say**_

" _**can I ask you something" she said wondering why he decided to have kids now when they had barely gotten back together**_

" _**why do ask that when you know that even if I say no you're still going to ask me" he said smiling a little bit**_

" _**what brought this on" she said ignoring his last comment**_

" _**what do you mean" he said**_

" _**why the sudden urge to have a kid… I mean im not saying that I don't want it I was just wondering why the hurry' she said now holding his hands**_

" _**well I don't know I guess I just didn't want to wait anymore it seems like we have waited forever to be happy to finally be together and I just thought why waste more time, we have already wasted so much time, I just wanted to finally have…"**_

_**She interrupted him by saying " our middle"**_

" _**yeah , our middle" he said a little embarrassed**_

_**She kissed him and said " I love you Luke"**_

" _**I love you too" he said they kissed again and when they parted he said " so it doesn't bother you to get pregnant before the wedding"**_

_**She nodded " why would it bother me its not like I have never had a child out of wedlock"**_

" _**that's true" he said smiling**_

" _**so we're trying" she said giddy**_

" _**we're trying" he said kissing her**_

" _**okay" she said as she led him into the living room**_

_**He sat down and she sat on his lap. They stayed there until Lorelai decided to tell him about the pregnancy scare she had 2 years ago**_

" _**hey Luke" she said a little nervous to his reaction**_

" _**hmmm" he said not wanting to stop this perfect moment**_

" _**if I tell you something will you get mad" she said looking at him**_

" _**it is never good when you start a conversation like that' he said sitting up**_

" _**come on promise you wont get mad" she said scared that her revelation might change his mind about having a baby with her**_

" _**ok I promise I wont get mad" he said as he held his right hand up**_

' _**well do you remember that party we went to when the inns cover came out" she said**_

" _**yeah who could forget that' he said in a naughty voice**_

" _**well remember that we were a little loopy and it got primordial" she said repeating what she had told Rory**_

" _**oh yeah I remember" he said**_

" _**well in our loopiness and primordial ness we kind of forgot something" she said biting her lip from the inside**_

" _**Lorelai what on earth are you talking about' he said trying to get her to get to the point**_

' _**well see that night we kind of forgot to use protection" she said getting Luke's full attention**_

" _**oookkay" he said wanting her to keep going**_

" _**so when I started craving apples 2 days later I started to think I was pregnant" she said**_

" _**why would you think you were pregnant just because you craved apples" he said confused**_

" _**because the only other time I craved apples was when I was pregnant with Rory"**_

" _**oh" he said " well why didn't you tell me that you thought you were pregnant" he said **_

' _**well see you were the main reason why I freaked out, I mean I thought it was early for us, and then you had made it very clear that you hated kids, I thought that if I told you hey Luke you're gonna be a daddy there would be nothing left but a puff of smoke and a baseball cap spinning on the floor" she said taking a deep breath**_

" _**Lorelai I would have not disappeared into thin air just because you were pregnant"**_

" _**well yeah I know that now, and you kind of made it clear after I found out I wasn't pregnant when you said what about the kids at the inn" she said " but before that I thought that you would freak out run and leave me to raise another kid by myself"**_

" _**Lorelai I would have never ran away from you "**_

" _**Luke I know, but at that time I was afraid, I mean Luke I love Rory so much I would give an arm for her ,and not the expression no literally give and arm for, I would have destroyed anyone who would try to harm her , so when she would come up to me and say " mommy where's daddy " my heart would brake and you know when he would come to visit her and she knew that he was going to leave she would tell him " daddy you aren't leaving no more daddy your mine" but he would just leave and leave her crying one day when he was about to leave she gave him a necklace with a locket that had her picture in it an she told him ' this will keep you safe daddy take it with you" and one time she got mad at him and she screamed at him when he was about to leave " you told me that you weren't leaving you lied to me dad I get the point me and mommy are going" I just hated having to explain to her why her dad couldn't stay with us.. Then I guess she kind of git used to it"**_

" _**wow" he said feeling surprised because he never really knew in depth the Christopher situation with Rory**_

_**She sighed and said " wow is right"**_

" _**I cant believe you and Rory went through all that" he said now understanding why she was freaked out**_

" _**I guess I didn't tell you because I was afraid I was going to have to go through that again, and it would be even more painful with you because you are the only man I have actually loved " she said with a sigh**_

" _**hey" he said as he grabbed her face with his hand so she would face him " as long as you are with me you can be sure that you will never have to go through that again, ever." he said looking into her eyes**_

" _**I know" she said more calm now " why do you think I agreed to have a kid with you" she smiled**_

" _**I though it was because of the actual baby making stage" he said smiling**_

" _**that was part of it yes" she said smiling, she gave him a long passionate kiss and when they parted he asked " what was that for"**_

_**She smiled and said " that was for two reasons, number one, because you want to have baby with me, and number two, because I know I wont have to raise a kid all by myself again" she kissed him again**_

" _**so how soon does the baby making stage start" he said wanting to get to that stage urgently**_

" _**ASAP" she said knowing what he was getting at**_

" _**well your wish is my command" he said as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom**_

_*****************************************************************************************************_

_**When she woke in the morning she moved slightly and felt that her and Luke were joined together in the most intimate way bodies could be joined . " how did that happen' she asked herself, she turned carefully making sure that they didn't disengage**_** and she woke Luke up**

" **Luke, wake up" she said moving a little on his erection to get him to wake up**

" **hhhhhhhhmmmm" was all Luke said **

" **come on Luke wake up" she said a little louder and moving a little more waking Ernie up instead of Luke and she let out a soft moan feeling him hard inside her**

**He finally opened his eyes and saw her face right in front of him smiling, and he thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. **

**She noticed that he was up and told him " so did you have a really good dream or was this intentional"**

" **what, what are you talking about?" he said still half asleep**

**She took his hand and put it right where they were joined together**

" **what the.." was all he said**

" **my exact same reaction" she said smiling slowly grinding against him**

" **did you do this" he asked her**

**She acted like she was hurt and said " no how dare you accuse of such a thing … if you must know I woke up like this" she said folding her arms across her chest**

" **well .." he said with a devilish grin " then I guess there is nothing left to do then to finish up what our bodies already started" he said laying on top of her **

" **that seems like the reasonable thing to do" and with that he started to thrust into her slowly at first so they both enjoyed the feeling of each other**

" **Luke, oh Luke " was all Lorelai could say , she never felt like this with anyone else because Luke was the only one who knew just the right spots to hit, Luke was the only one who knew her body and what she liked**

**He took her moans as a sign to go faster, so he did and he lifted her leg and put it on top of his shoulder making him go deeper**

**Lorelai felt like she was melting away she was biting her bottom lip and digging her nails into his back urging him to go faster and harder**

**Luke was thrusting into her as fast as he could, he had actually never gone this fast but his need for her and her moans were making his necessities grow so he went faster to fill them.**

**Lorelai was biting her bottom lip so hard it started bleeding but she didn't care, she loved having Luke inside her ,nobody could feel her like Luke it was like they were puzzle pieces and they fit perfectly together. Then she started to feel that tingle she felt in her lower anatomy when she was close and climaxing so she urged Luke more needing him to fill her needs**

" **oh god Luke faster Luke im so close Luke" this made him go faster until he felt his orgasm nearing as well Lorelai saw this and she told him " Let go babe im right there with you" That was al Luke needed to reach his orgasm and with 3 more thrusts they were both there. Lorelai let go of her bleeding lip to moan Luke's name as she felt him empty inside her, as Luke just grunted as he felt her spasm around his length he kept thrusting into her until he was sure that he was empty and that her orgasm was over, when he stopped thrusting Lorelai pushed him inside her telling him not to stop . He was still very slowly thrusting into her when she got her finger tip and took the blood off of her lip**

" **you made me cut myself" she said showing him the blood on her finger while he was still thrusting into her**

" **its not my fault you tried to eat your own lip" he said **

" **yes it is" she said with a pout then he kissed her and sucked on her bottom lip grimacing at the taste of blood in his mouth**

" **better" he said**

" **much better thank you" she said with a smile . He was still pushing himself into her and when he said " ok I need to stop now" and with 4 more thrusts he tried to separate himself from her but she kept him inside her " no don't stop" she said whining**

" **I have to, I have to go to the diner" he said " and you have to go to the inn"**

" **no " she said still holding him inside her " ill quit we'll both quit"**

" **we cant quit we're the owners' he said simply**

" **oh yeah " she said in defeat**

**So with that he gave her one final thrust and separated himself from her " im going to take a shower then go make breakfast while you take a shower and get ready" she nodded and she stayed in the bed and got a pillow and put it under her legs. 10 minutes later Luke came out and saw the pillows under her legs and asked not sure why " why do you have pillows under your legs"**

" **because we're trying to have a baby and they say that putting pillows under your legs after you have sex helps keep… stuff ..in"**

" **Stuff" he said in a mocking tone**

" **yeah stuff… you know the stuff you need to get pregnant" she said smiling knowing he was mocking her**

**He opened the his medicine cabinet ( they had decided to move in together shortly after they got re-engaged) and saw that he forgot his lotion so he had to use her fruity lotion so he opened her medicine cabinet and found a pack of birth control pills. And he wondered if she had barely gone off the pill. So he decided to ask her " Lorelai" he said loud enough so that she could hear him**

"**what's up" she yelled from the bed**

**He took a deep breath and asked her " how long do you think it will take for you to get pregnant when you barely got off the pill" he said hoping that didn't sound weird**

**She went into the bathroom fully dressed and took the box from him and threw it away as she said " Luke I've been of the pill for almost 9 months"**

" **what" he said surprised that Lorelai had been off birth control for so long**

" **yeah I went off the pill like around January" she said simply**

" **but weren't you still… ummm.." he stammered not being able to put the words Christopher and married in the same sentence**

**Lorelai knew the question so she answered it right away so he wouldn't have to actually say it**

" **yeah, but it was pretty much over and we were arguing a lot , so we weren't you know" she said looking down at her feet when she said that particular part " so I decided not to take it anymore, and by the next month we were divorced, and since I was single again it didn't make sense for me to keep taking it" she said a little sad so to try and lighten up the mood " but you know this means that the pill is probably out of my system so that will make it easier for me to get pregnant"**

" **what do you mean out of your system"**

" **well I didn't take the pill the w hole time we were dating which was like two years, and then I started taking it when we broke up the second time and I well you know" she said realizing that just like Luke she could not put the words Chris and marriage in the same sentence**

" **ah" he said still not understanding but he wasn't going to let her know that " wait you didn't take the pill when we were together"**

**She nodded her head and said " no I always left it up to you.. Hence the pregnancy scare of 2005" she said smiling reaching for her toothbrush**

" **ok now why didn't you use the pill when we were together" he said**

**She sensed a weird tone in his voice when he asked her that she couldn't sense anything behind it like she usually did but she knew something was there so she finally asked him " why are you upset that I didn't"**

**He realized that she probably thought that because of the way he asked the question so he answered her immediately " no I'm not upset I was just wondering why you didn't take it with me but you did with Chris"**

" **I don't know, I guess you were the only guy I felt safe with, you were the only guy that didn't make me think once about using the pill as extra protection, because maybe in the very back of my head I knew that if we pulled a Ross and Rachel it would be fine"**

" **A Ross and Rachel" he asked confused**

" **Yeah you know when Rachel gets pregnant even though they used a condom, I don't know maybe I actually wanted that to happen to us , so instead of being excessively careful about protection, I was just careful enough" she said**

" **I see" he said with a grin on his face**

**She noticed and playfully punched him on the arm " I didn't tell you all that so you could get cocky you know" she said smiling**

" **I know" he said smiling and giving her a quick peck on the lips before she went in to take a shower and he went downstairs to cook breakfast**

*****************************************************************************************************

**One month had passed since Luke and Lorelai had decided to start trying and basically it had been a little bit over a month since they were officially back together, and that was the time that Rory had been on the campaign trail. So basically it had been a pretty eventful month at it was gonna get even more eventful. Lorelai had already told Sookie that her and Luke were trying to have a baby, and Sookie made the big mistake of telling Luke that caffeine made it harder to get pregnant leaving Lorelei a little caffeine deprived. So Sookie would sometimes give Lorelai and extra cup of coffee then what she was allowed to drink when Lorelai was having a bad day, and Lorelai only asked her coffee when she was having a bad day because she really wanted to get pregnant unfortunately for Lorelai this was one of those days, and it was about to get worst**

" **Sookie I need coffee in a vat preferably" Lorelai said as she walked in the kitchen**

**Sookie gave her a cup of coffee and sat next to her on a stool " oh honey what's wrong" she said knowing that Lorelai only asked for coffee when she was having a bad day and for her to be asking coffee in a vat her day was going really bad**

**Lorelai sighed and said " well first on the list as always is Michel I swear the stick goes further up his butt everyday, then the mountains of paperwork, etcetera, etcetera. Oh I think im getting claustrophobic because I feel that the walls in my office are getting smaller which for some weird reason is making me nauseous"**

" **Honey that's not claustrophobia" Sookie said sympathetically **

" **oh" Lorelai said " well its some kind of phobia" just as she finished saying that her phone started to ring she took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id and sighed as she saw who it was " and the hits just keep on coming" she said to Sookie as she answered the phone . Sookie looked at her confused until she answered the phone and she knew who it was " Hi dad" Lorelai said not in the mod to deal with her parents. They had been getting along lately but she hadn't told them about Luke and she knew that once she told him the good feelings would be gone. Sookie goes back to what she was doing before Lorelai came into the kitchen and turns around quickly when she hears Lorelai say a loud **

" **what" Lorelai however didn't notice as she was dealing with the news her father had just given her " ok dad calm down where are you" Sookie was now staring intently at Lorelai wondering what had happened. By this time Lorelai was now staring at Sookie with a worried expression and teary eyes, " ok dad I'll be right there" she hung up the phone and got of the stool as fast as she could **

" **what happened" Sookie asked her as she saw how Lorelai was reacting to the news she had just received**

**Lorelai stopped what she was doing for a second as she turned to Sookie and said " my mom was in a car accident" she said slowly and painfully as it hit her that her mom could die once she realized that she got back to her quick pace and told Sookie " I have to go"**

**She got to the hospital and saw her dad pacing in the waiting room**

" **dad" she said glad to see him, not hurt and worried, but she was happy that he was there. He turned around and saw Lorelai he walked up to her and she walked up to him they hugged. They had hugged before but never like this Lorelai never felt anything when she hugged her parents especially her dad but this time she felt how much he needed her and how much she needed him. They parted and she asked " so what happened how's mom"**

" **I don't know, all these morons have told me is that she was in a car accident and that she went into emergency surgery"**

" **ok well how long ago was that, did they tell you how long it was going to take" Lorelai said wanting to control the situation, out of habit she always had to be the strong one when bad things happened, wonder woman as Rory called her**

" **well I have been here for about 30 minutes and when I got here they had already taken her into surgery they told me it was going to take a few hours but they didn't give me a number, incompetent morons" Richard said being more angry at himself than at the doctors and nurses**

" **dad calm down" she said sitting down since there was nothing else to do**

" **I will not calm down Lorelai, my wife of over 40 years is in surgery and I can't do anything about it" he said starting to pace around. Lorelai felt good to know how much their parents loved each other, they rarely showed any affection towards each other, and sometimes it looked that they had no communication whatsoever, yet here was her dad worrying about her mom, and she remembered that her mom was in the same position when her dad was in the hospital**

" **I know that dad but you freaking out about it isn't doing anything either, why don't you just sit down, or at least stop pacing because you're making me dizzy"**

**Richard sat down and put his face in his hands " I cant do this Lorelai" he said**

" **what sit down because I think you're doing pretty well"**

" **I am not as strong as your mother, I can't handle the fact that I might lose her Lorelai" he said starting to sob**

" **dad" was all Lorelai could say, she always saw her dad as this man who was affected by nothing, and no one , as a statue that was so strong that even if the whole world came tumbling on top of him he would not budge he would stay standing, and here he was crumbling down into dust because of one person**

**Richard saw himself crumbling in front of his daughter, his only daughter who was probably feeling the same way he was. So he decided that his little girl needed her dad, so he got himself together turned to Lorelai and put his hand on her knee Lorelai looked up at him, and she saw the love he had for her, the love that was rarely shown to her, and she put her hand on top of his knowing her dad had rebuilt himself for her, she had her statue back**

**He looked down at her hand and saw her ring and he knew that it was the ring that Luke had given her so he said " so you and Luke"**

" **How did you…" and before she could finish he lifted up her hand to show her " oh yeah" she said with a smile**

" **I'm sure your mother will be happy to hear it… I know I am" Richard said squeezing her hand " he makes you happy and he loves you and Rory , that is all that matters"**

" **he does love me and he does make me happy" Lorelai said teary eyed**

" **you know I never liked your marriage with Christopher, he didn't make you happy, you didn't love him"**

" **I didn't love him I tried to make myself think that I did but I didn't"**

" **it was noticeable.. When you were with Luke you had this gleam, in your eyes, his happiness this glow, with Christopher that glow and gleam started to fade from your eyes, and instead of seeing happiness in your eyes I saw sadness. Your mother and I know that Luke is the one for you ,and I am very happy for you"**

" **thank you daddy" she said almost crying**

**Richard sighed and said " well since it seems that this may take a while what do you say if we go to the cafeteria"**

" **I am kind of hungry, but I'll stay here in case they need one of us, you go. I need to call Luke and Rory anyway"**

" **all right then , do you want anything coffee"**

" **umm bring me something fruity" said Lorelai **

" **very well" Richard said as he left to go to the cafeteria**

**Lorelai was glad that her and her dad had this breakthrough, she was sad that it happened because her mom was in the hospital but she was glad that it happened. So she called Rory and told her what had happened, Rory automatically freaked but Lorelai reminded her how stubborn her grandmother was and that there was no way that she would let death come to her when she had a DAR meeting that Saturday afternoon. Rory agreed and said that she would call whenever she had the chance. Then she called Luke, she really wanted him there, she needed someone that she didn't have to be strong for, someone who she could cry to, and that someone was Luke so she dialed the familiar number and felt more calm knowing who was gonna answer the phone**

" **Luke's" she heard him say**

" **hey its me" she said trying to hold back her tears**

" **oh hey……wait why are you calling me" Luke asked her, he asked her because if she had something to tell him she would just come to the diner and tell him there**

**Lorelai was very sensitive so she took that the wrong way and got angry at him " what I cant call you now" she said in an angry voice**

" **what no Lorelai I never said that I was just wondering because you usually just come into the diner"**

**Lorelai felt stupid for getting mad at him because he was right she usually just went into the diner to tell him anything so she sighed into the phone " sorry its just that I'm at the hospital"**

**Luke went into panic mode, had something happened to her " what, why what happened"**

" **umm my mom was in a car accident, she's in emergency surgery right now, and I'm scared Luke I'm really scared" she said crying**

" **ok what hospital are you at " he said**

" **Boston Memorial" she said between sniffs**

" **I'll be there in ten minutes" he said**

" **ok thank you" she said as she hung up and took a deep breath**

**15 minutes later Luke was at the hospital he went in and saw Lorelai so he went up to her. She turned around and saw him and stood up and practically ran to him and hugged him and started crying into his chest**

" **hey, its ok everything will be ok" was all he could say, he knew the pain of losing your parents and he did not want Lorelai to go through that pain. He took her to sit down and once they did she got more calm**

" **so what happened" he asked her**

" **we don't know all they said was that she was in a car accident and that she had to go into emergency surgery"**

" **where's your dad" he asked looking around for him**

" **oh he went to the cafeteria, he'll be back soon"**

" **does Rory know" **

" **yeah I called her before I called you" she was happy that he was there and she was happy to see how much he cared, her mother had not been the nicest person to him and here he was making sure that everything was ok. At that moment Richard came back with a cup of coffee and an apple juice. **

" **Lorelai , this is as close to your fruity request I could find" he said handing her the apple juice**

" **thank you this is just what I needed" she said taking the apple juice that's when Richard saw Luke sitting next to her**

" **Luke my boy, I didn't know you were coming or I would have brought you something" said Richard reaching out to greet Luke**

**Luke stood up and shook his hand still dumbfounded that the apple juice was for Lorelai and not the coffee " Mr. Gilmore sir nice to see you again, and you didn't have to bring me anything" as Luke sat down he saw Lorelai drinking the juice and he was confused because she had the same face she had when she is drinking coffee meaning that she was really enjoying it. So he reached over to her and told her " the apple juice was for you"**

**Lorelai smiled at the question he just asked and said " no it was for my imaginary friend Mrs. Vanuppen…. Of course it was for me Luke otherwise I wouldn't be drinking it" she said as she took another drink**

" **but its apple juice" he said still confused**

" **yeah and"**

" **you do know that an apple is a fruit right so that would make the juice healthy"**

" **I know" she said simply knowing that this was bugging him**

" **but you don't eat healthy food, in fact the word healthy for you is what the word "mom" is to Lenina"**

" **ok look I didn't want coffee and even if I did I cant have anymore coffee today, and I was craving something fruity, preferably something fruity that was apple flavor and my dad here thought that would be the case and he brought me an apple juice" she explained**

**Luke just stared at her until he said " really?"**

" **yes really" she said getting a little annoyed**

**At that moment a nurse came out and said " Emily Gilmore's family members" they all stood up and the nurse said " are all of you family" Lorelai hated when nurses asked that because if you weren't family why would you stand up so she said " yes we are umm im her daughter and this is my dad" she said pointing to Richard " what about him" the nurse said looking at Luke**

" **oh he's my fiancé" said Lorelai**

" **ok well Ms. Gilmore has a broken ankle, a broken wrist she fractured her neck, she cracked 2 ribs, and she suffered a mild concussion. Now the surgery to fix the fractures in her neck and her ribs was successful but she had a bad reaction to the anesthesia, so she is now in a coma I'm sorry"**

**Once Lorelai heard the word coma she felt like the world around her was spinning, she could not imagine her mother in a coma, Emily Gilmore one of the strongest woman she has ever met, probably stronger than her was in a coma. She was glad that Luke was behind her because she felt her legs give out and if Luke had not been behind her holding her waist she would have passed out right there and then. She heard her dad and the nurse argue but she couldn't make out what they were saying the only word that she kept hearing in her head was coma she finally got out of her daze and interrupted her dad and the nurse and said " can we see her"**

" **well she's in intensive therapy and she's in a very delicate state so the doctor recommends that no one sees her right now" said the nurse**

**Lorelai was getting annoyed at this nurse and she let her know it by saying " well I recommend that you tell the doctor that he will let us see my mother unless he wants his reputation to go down the drain for making Emily Gilmore fall into a coma and possibly have his ass sued for not anticipating that a patient could have a bad reaction to the anesthesia" the nurse went to go tell a doctor and came back a minute later " the doctor will let you see her now" said the nurse in a nervous tone**

**Lorelai put on a fake smile and said " thank you" as they walked to the room**

**Luke went up to her ear and said " how did you do that"**

" **I think it's a gene that comes with the last name, and the fact that I learned from my mother" she said smiling knowing that her mother would be proud of her for telling off that nurse**

**When they got to the room they all stood in front of the door frozen, neither of them ready to see Emily Gilmore in a hospital bed. Richard told Lorelai that he was going to go first Lorelai just nodded. Her and Luke waited outside the door in silence. Luke was holding Lorelai protectively letting her know that he was there for her. Lorelai turned towards the entrance of the intensive therapy entrance and sighed, then she closed her eyes, for a minute and when she opened them she saw Chris walking towards her she blinked and saw him come closer so she said " Chris" Luke immediately turned and saw him come towards them he started fidgeting in his seat until Lorelai stood up , so he stood up behind her. Finally Chris was right in front of them and he said " hey Lore"**

**Luke put his arm around Lorelai's waist protectively. Lorelai was surprised to see him there so she asked him " Chris what are you doing here, first of all how did you get in here"**

" **well your dad mixed up our numbers and he called my cell by mistake, now getting back here was easy all I had to do was ask for your mom and a nurse went running towards the door opened it for me and let me in" Chris said**

**Lorelai smiled and winked at Luke**

" **so what happened to her" Chris said with probably fake interest**

" **oh well she was in a car accident, and she has some broken bones and she's in a coma right now because she had a bad reaction to the anesthesia" Lorelai said almost crying**

" **oh Lore im so sorry, are you ok, do you need anything, im here for you Lore" Chris said acting like he actually cared**

**Luke had been staring at Chris the whole time and when he heard him say all those things about being here for her he couldn't help but say under his breath " should've been here when you were married and her dad was in the hospital"**

**Lorelai heard him say something and turned around to him and said " what hon"**

" **oh nothing" Luke said simply, Lorelai didn't hear him but Chris did, and he got mad when he heard Lorelai call Luke "hon"**

**Luke saw the anger in Chris's face so he hugged Lorelai's waist more Lorelai noticed this and she understood why Luke was doing it, she knew she would do the same thing if Rachel, Anna, or Nicole were anything like Chris, but he was squeezing her to hard so she took her (left) hand and made move loosen his grip. The sparkle of the ring caught Chris's eye and he got more mad**

" **So Lore, engaged already huh" he said in a harsh tone**

" **what" was all Lorelai could say**

" **you're really good at going to your ex's when your relationships fail, so what if it doesn't work this time you go back to the Max guy" Chris said angry**

" **Chris what the hell is wrong with you" said Lorelai obviously hurt **

" **what's wrong with me what the hell is wrong with you Lorelai, we get divorced and you run to his arms"**

" **I didn't run to his arms, and even if I did why would you care like you said we're divorced"**

" **I care because you are my kid's mother" **

" **oh Chris don't use Rory as an excuse" she said extremely angry that he would use Rory to try and defend his stupidity**

" **I'm not using her as an excuse she's my daughter" Chris said angry**

" **Chris Rory is only your daughter when it benefits you, but we all know that you have never been a true father to Rory"**

" **oh really and what he has" Chris said pointing at Luke. Luke was getting mad and Lorelai knew because she felt him squeeze her waist and he kept switching from one foot to the other**

" **yes he has, he has been there for Rory more times in the past 11 years that you have her entire life"**

" **im sure he has" Chris says in a sarcastic tone**

" **he has Chris, he was there when you weren't he did the things you didn't do."**

" **oh yeah like what"**

" **he was there when her pet caterpillar died and she was inviting people to its funeral, you weren't, he was there to help me on her first day of Chilton, you weren't, he was there when she got her first D, you weren't, he was there when she got first kiss, you weren't, he was there when she broke up with Dean the first time, and the second time, you weren't and the third time, he was there at her high school graduation, you weren't, he was there when she started college, you weren't, after we met him he was there for each and everyone of her birthdays , you weren't, he was there when she quit Yale, you weren't, he was there when she went back to Yale, you weren't, he was there when she had all those problems with Logan , you weren't. do you need more or were the first five enough" she said breathing hard**

" **what about the things I did do, the things I was there for"**

**Chris said angry because he was loosing to Luke**

" **ok lets go over those to, you made Rory cry, he didn't, you gave Rory fake promises, he didn't, you hurt Rory, he didn't, you lied to Rory, he didn't, you made Rory feel that you bailed on her all the time, he didn't, you would come and see her 3 days and then leave for who knows how long, he has never left her alone, every time we were in a relationship and it failed you hurt Rory, he didn't, the both times we broke up all the fights we had before that his attitude towards Rory never changed, so Chris give up yet"**

" **ok fine I accept all those things, but if Rory has been hurt in our relationships it isn't because of me, because you know I love you she knows I love you"**

" **Chris you don't love me ,you love the 16 year old me who would do all those crazy things just to get her parents mad, you love the rebelling , immature, teenager that was me"**

" **that's not true, Lore I love you"**

" **Chris how can you love me when you now anything about me, you know the young Lorelai, but you don't know this Lorelai the adult Lorelai"**

" **I married you so I could get to know the adult Lorelai"**

" **but that's not what marriage is Chris, a marriage is when two people love each other , know each other, and understand each other enough that you can live with them for the rest of your life Chris that is what a marriage is."**

" **well I loved you"**

" **but I didn't love you, I knew you, but I didn't understand you most of the time, and you didn't know me either and you never understood me, and for the last time you don't love ME" she said annoyed that he wouldn't understand and her anger made her feel dizzy so she involuntarily took a few steps back then she grabbed on to Luke's arm with one hand and put her other hand on her forehead**

**Luke immediately went to her aid once she felt her take a few steps back he grabbed her with both arms and said " Lorelai , Lorelai are you ok"**

**She looked up at him and smiled and said "yeah I just got a little lightheaded that's all"**

**Chris couldn't believe it **

**Luke felt Lorelai take his arms off from her waist **

" **Chris , just stay out of my life, stay out of Rory's life, just leave Chris" she yelled at him**

" **but Lore" Chris said. And none of them knew that Richard had heard everything from inside the room ad when he finally got tired of hearing Chris's crap he came out and said " she said leave Christopher"**

" **Richard but"**

" **now Christopher" he said raising his voice " I don't want you near my daughter, my granddaughter, and my son in law" said Richard standing next to Luke**

**Chris just stood there gave them an "evil" look and left**

**Lorelai let out a sigh putting her hand to her forehead and said **

" **thank you dad"**

" **yeah thank you sir" said Luke**

" **please you don't have anything to thank me for" said Richard with a sigh**

" **so how is she" said Lorelai sitting down since she was feeling a little dizzy again**

" **well" Richard said not knowing how to put it and then he finally said "she's not Emily"**

**Lorelai looked down at her dad seeing the pain in his eyes " you know dad if she had anything she needed to take care of or if you have anything to take care of I can do it"**

" **no Lorelai your mother took care of all my things when I was in the hospital it only makes sense that I reciprocate her actions" Richard said simply**

" **ok" Lorelai said knowing that just like her mom didn't want to see her dad fallen down on a hospital bed he didn't want to see her mom fallen down on a hospital bed**

" **you stay here and look over your mother I'll be back as soon as I can so you can go home"**

" **dad take all the time you need me and mom aren't going anywhere" she said squeezing his hand**

" **very well then" he said before he left. Once he left Lorelai let her guard down she fell into the bench and Luke sat next to her . When he did she used his chest as a pillow and closed her eyes. He was rubbing circles on her arm until he said " so are you feeling better" he said still worried about her dizziness**

**She turned her head and smiled " yeah im feeling better" she said taking in a deep breath**

" **are you sure" he said knowing that sometimes she wouldn't tell him the whole truth to not worry him**

" **yes im sure, it was probably the stress and maybe my blood sugar got low or high or both but im good now I promise" she said kissing him " but you know what would make me feel better"**

" **what" he said**

" **another apple juice"**

" **ok I'll be back, are you gonna be ok alone" he said worried**

" **yeah I have to " she said pointing at the door with her head**

" **right" he said he gave her a small kiss and he left. She made sure that he actually left before she finally entered the room. She went in and saw her mother, the great Emily Gilmore completely immobile except for her chest going up and down because of her breathing. She looked pale she had so many wires coming out of her body, and all the different things that were hooked up to her body through her arm giving her giant bruises. Lorelai covered her mouth and went over to sit at a chair that was next to her mothers bed. Her dad was right it wasn't Emily. She took her mothers hand very carefully trying not to hurt all the Ivs . She carefully kissed the top of her hand and started crying. Then she said " I know that in the movies they always say that coma patients cant hear you, but then it turns out they can hear you so im going to give this a chance ok" she let out a sigh " I wanted to see your expression when I told you this but I guess I cant huh…. Well umm Luke and I got back together, we are engaged again and mom I promise you this time its going to work, I am finally going to have my whole package, you know Luke and I decided to start trying to have a baby, yeah you are going to get a new grandchild, and you will be there from the beginning, you will see them walk and talk for the first time and whatever you missed seeing with Rory. We were planning on getting married December 7th****, and I need you the perfect party planner to plan my wedding in such short time notice……but mom you are gonna have to wake up to help me, you are going to have to wake up to see your new grandchild, you know ………… I need you, I want you to see my baby, I want you to hold it, come on mom you are the strongest woman I know where do you think I got it from, you are not going to let some incompetent doctor ruin your chance of meeting your new grandchild right………… mommy wake up, I need you mommy, I know I don't act like I do but I do , I really do, I love you mom, and I know im the worst daughter in the planet and you probably thought that I would be making a party right now….but I ….. Just wake up mom…… don't do this to me or dad….. We need you , Rory needs you…..I need you, ive always needed you, and I always will need you… you're my mommy, I need my mommy…………if this is gods way of punishing me for being a bad daughter.. Im sorry …… im sorry for making you suffer so much……im sorry…… just… wake up . Damn it wake up……….. Wake up" she said the last wake up as she put her head on her mothers hand " mommy…… just….. Come… on ..please wake up mommy…. Please" she said sobbing into her mothers hand. As she says this we see Emily's face with tears running down and she gently squeezes Lorelai's hand. Lorelai felt it she thought she just imagined it so she looks up at Emily's face and sees the tears. She goes up to he face takes the tears away from her eyes and kisses her cheek and says " thank you mommy"**

**Then she heard Luke come in, and she turned around**

" **hey" he said in almost a whisper " how is she"**

**Lorelai just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. Luke came up to her and hugged her , and she let out all of her fears ,she knew she could always do that with Luke. " Luke I don't want to.." Luke interrupted her and said " you're not" he said she looked up to him and said " how do you know" he looked in her eyes and said " I just know". she knew deep inside he was right because he had been right about so many other things, like the night in the diner when he told her that she was going to get her whole package and now she was going to finally have it with him.**

" **how did you do it" she asked him **

" **do what" he wasn't really sure of what she was talking about**

" **handle this your parents in a hospital, and you not being able to do anything about it" **

" **well a lot of denial went into it……..but then I just had to face the fact that they were never going to get out of there so I had to suck it up for my sake an for Liz's sake"**

" **oh" she said feeling bad about the part where he had to face the fact that his parents were never going to leave the hospital and she felt the same way at the moment**

" **hey the not leaving the hospital part was me ok its not you it will never be you okay"**

**She smiled at this because Luke could once again sense how she felt without asking her and she said " okay" she sighed and then she asked him**

" **so is that why you hate hospitals so much because you had to spend a lot of time in one"**

" **pretty much" he said hugging her**

" **Thank you" she said smiling up at him**

" **for what" he asked**

" **for being here with me even though You hate hospitals " she kissed him and when they separated she said " I love you"**

" **I love you too" he said sincerely**

" **no" she said**

" **I don't love you" he asked wondering what the hell she was talking about**

" **no I mean yes you do but I need you to know that when I tell you that I love you I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation I say it to let you know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me"**

" **I know" he said simply**

" **you do" she asked hopeful**

" **yes because that is exactly how I feel every time I tell you that I love you"**

**She smiled at him**


	2. Things can only get better

******Ok I know I took forever to update... A month to be exact and I am so sorry but like Zack I needed to find my muse. Anyways sorry for the wait, but hey I updated 2 new chapters so you got a little more lol... ok once again I do not own Gilmore Girls ..Amy does though I may try to become her confidant and maybe she will leave the rights to it on her will to me hmmmm something to think about******

They had fallen asleep on the couch that Luke had moved closer to the bed because Lorelai said it was too far away and that she wanted to be as close as possible to her mom.

Luke was waking up when he noticed Lorelai wrapped around herself, knowing she only did that when she was cold he took off his flannel shirt and wrapped it around her.

Richard was standing in the doorway and smiled realizing how wrong they had been when they said Luke wasn't good enough for Lorelai. He walked into the room and Luke noticed and he stood up not before laying Lorelai safely on the couch

"Hey Mr. Gilmore did you finish what you had to do? Is there anything I can help you with?" Luke said in a rush

" No thank you Luke I finished everything I had to do today, I also spoke to one of the Dr's who is treating Emily and he said that they had an intern anesthetize Emily and apparently he misjudged the amount and gave her a bit more than the original amount.. .Imbecile" Luke could see the anger in Richards face and he understood what he felt. "Furthermore the slight overdose put her in a coma like state, but he assured me that Emily is fine, that it was just going to take her some time to fully wake up" ( I don't know if that is even possible. I just made it up)

Luke could see the tears welling up in Richard's eyes, he didn't know if they were happy tears or if they were tears of Richard realizing he was so close to losing his wife of over 40 years

"Well sir those are great news, I'll wake up Lorelai to tell her" Luke said feeling relieved that his soon to be mother in-law was going to be fine

"You really do love her don't you Luke"

"With all my heart"

"Very well then, I'm going to go home and make some calls, and then I will be back so you and Lorelai can go home and rest"

"Take your time sir"

Once Richard left Luke started nudging Lorelai trying to wake her up. Lorelai started to open her eyes and she noticed Luke's shirt on her so she started to put it on. "Hey, how is she"

"Well apparently the Dr's misdiagnosed her"

"What" Lorelai said only imagining the worst possible scenario

"it turns out some intern gave her more anesthesia than what she needed which sent her into a coma like state, but your dad said that she should be fully awake soon"

"Oh my god so she's going to be ok" she said with tears in her eyes

"Yeah she's gonna be ok"

She hugged him softly sobbing into his shoulder, he hugged her back protecting her in a way then he said "I hate to say this but…I told you so" he finished smiling and she playfully slapped his chest then she sighed and said

"Thanks for telling me so"

"Anytime" he said leaning in to kiss her

After they parted she smiled at him and turned to see her mother, she rarely saw this on Emily Gilmore and when she did it was almost never for a good reason, but when she turned and saw he mother she saw that she was smiling, and what was even better is that it was a happy smile. Lorelai didn't know if it was because she knew she was going to get better or because she was actually happy her daughter had gotten the man she loved…Lorelai turned back to Luke…and suddenly her question was answered

A week has passed and Lorelai still went to see her mom every day, she wouldn't stay all day since she knew she had a business to run, so she went for 1 or 2 hours every day. She would tell her how Rory was doing, and how Michelle got more on her nerves each day, and how Sookie was getting crazier by the minute because she was about to burst. Every time she got to the hospital she would see her dad talking to her mom, he would always tell her how much he loved her, and Lorelai was taken back to see how much love their parents had for each other. She knew that was true love, and she was sure she had that with Luke. On Friday night Lorelai got to the hospital at 7:00 the same hour as the dinners. Luke had prepared food for her so she sat on the couch and got comfy

"I told you I wouldn't stop Friday night dinners" she said with a smile

Then she heard her mom say "I'm glad" Lorelai looked up immediately and said "Mom" and went to hug her mother as tears started to run down her cheeks

"I'm so glad you woke up because the other patients were starting to complain from your snoring"

Emily knew this was her daughter's way of showing her love, and how much she cared for a person. She also knew it was a defense mechanism Lorelai would use. When things got too hard to handle Lorelai would always resort to humor, Emily stopped Lorelai mid-sentence and said "Lorelai" Lorelai looked up at her mom with eyes filled with tears "I'm glad I woke up too"

Lorelai hugged her mom again and said "I was so scared"

Emily nodded and said "I know"

Lorelai breathed in a shaky breath and said "I love you mom"

Emily hugged Lorelai tighter and said "I know that too" and after a pause she added "I love you too"

******OK so I know that was not the best chapter especially the part of Emily waking up the way she did…but I couldn't think of anything else, and I know its also really short …but I didn't know how to take this story where I wanted it to go while keeping the storyline of Emily in the hospital so I made this chapter up…Hope you guys liked it… R&R*******


	3. Totally RandomBut Necessary

****** Oh look at that a new chapter… Enjoy people******

After her mom had gone home a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. However Lorelai was still having dizzy spells and kept craving apple juice. Luke was worried about her but every time he asked her she blamed it on stress, which Luke figured was a reasonable excuse since her mom had just gotten out of the hospital and she had this big wedding coming up next month at the inn so he would still let her know his concerns but he wouldn't be so insistent on them

"Hey since your mom got out of the hospital I thought you and I could celebrate" Luke said as Lorelai sat on her stool

"Ooo celebrate how" Lorelai said excited

"I've got some thoughts" he said looking into her eyes

"Ok that sounds great" she said looking at him with the same intensity

"Good" he said smiling "So coffee or apple juice?" he asked

"Do you have to ask?"

"Well yeah because you've been craving a lot of apple juice and for the past days you've been preferring it over coffee which I still don't understand why"

"It's complicated" she said simply"

"Very" he sighed "So coffee or apple juice?"

"What do you think?" she asked playfully

"Lorelai" he said warningly

"Ok, ok apple juice…spoil sport" she said pouting

"Here you go" he said handing her the juice

"Thanks babe" she said kissing him goodbye

"Pick you up at 7:00?"

"Pick me up at 7:00" she said kissing him again

"Ok I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said smiling

They had never felt the need to say it in public they wanted it to be just between the two of them, but after a year apart they took any opportunity to say it to each other, not that they needed to know or because they were unsure of the other's feelings, but because they liked to reassure one another and they liked how strong the feeling behind it was

As Lorelai stood up she got another one of her dizzy spells, and this one was really strong because right away she dropped her juice and once Luke saw that he ran to her as she put her hand on her head and started to lose her balance Luke caught her before she hit the ground, he stood her up gently she was holding hard onto his arm her hand still on her head her eyes closed

"Hey are you ok" he asked worried

"Yeah…yeah...I'm…I'm fine" she stuttered

"That was a strong one wasn't it?" he said as her grip on his arm started to get loose

All she could do was nod

"Listen why don't you go see a Dr." he said

"No Luke I'm fine, I don't have to go the Dr It's just…"

"Stress I know" he said in a huff getting angry

"Luke why are you getting so upset" Lorelai said truly not knowing why he was getting upset, she was sure her dizzy spells were because of stress, he knew it had been a hard couple of weeks for her

"I'm not upset" he said with an apparent anger in his voice

"Really Fred then I guess that's just the natural register of your voice" she said getting angry herself

"I'll go get you another juice" he said quietly

"Luke" she said quietly as well

He went into the kitchen to get the juice, he took a deep breath then let it out gripping the juice hard, and then he went back to Lorelai

"Here you go" he said handing her the juice

"Thanks" she said "I'm gonna go now" she said hating how stupid she sounded, she went to kiss his lips but he turned so she could kiss his cheek, she looked at him once more and with that she left

*************************************************************************************

The "fight" with Luke had been bugging her all day. Why had Luke gotten so upset with her? Was she messing this up already …she took that back… were they messing it up already?

When she got home Luke was already there making dinner which meant that either the fight hadn't been that bad or he wasn't mad at her anymore

She went over to him

"Hey" she said calmly giving him a welcome kiss without him turning

"Hey" he said in her same tone after they parted "How was your day?"

"Oh you know paperwork, Michelle's stick going further up his butt, Sookie almost cutting of a finger, and then more paperwork"

"So uneventful" he said

"Pretty much" A silence filled the room

"I'm sorry" he finally said

"I'm sorry too…although I don't exactly know what I'm sorry for" she said hoping that wouldn't send him off again...She gave him a smile "Can you explain your little meltdown" she said with seriousness in her voice

"I don't want to talk about" Luke said slightly embarrassed

"Luke if this is going to work we need to tell each other what's bothering us because if we don't then history is going to repeat itself, and I don't think I could go through that again" she said with sudden sadness in her voice

He sighed she was right "That is how my mother's illness started"

"What do you mean started?"

"She would start getting dizzy spells and they kept getting stronger everyday" he said with tears in his eyes

"Oh hon." was all Lorelai said, now she understood why he was so worried

"It's just I got scared" he said

After a while Lorelai spoke up "I'm scared too" she said honestly

"What?"

"I don't know I've never gotten these dizzy spells I thought it was stress and maybe it is, but every time I get one I get scared I can't help it"

"Lorelai why didn't you tell me anything"

"Because I didn't want you to worry…apparently my plan backfired" she said with the slightest smile

"Lorelai if this is going to work we have to tell each other what's bothering us"

"Hmm I feel like I've heard that before" she said smiling going up to him to hug him

He gave her a look that said "this is serious"

"Ok I'm sorry I will make an appointment with my Dr, tomorrow so she can tell me what's wrong ok?"

"Ok" he says kissing her

Luke looks at Lorelai

"Lorelai can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" she said joking"

"Funny" He deadpanned

"Well I try" she said smiling

"Uh-huh so I know this is totally random but I need this, I need this so I can close that ugly part of our lives and move on… I need to know why"

"Why what?" Lorelai asked confused by what was happening

"Why did you go to Chris that…night?" he asked softly

"Oh…wow…umm" Lorelai stuttered surprised by his questions "Honestly because I needed someone who would not want us to be together at that time, someone who would take my side"

"Then why didn't you go to your parents?" he interrupted

"Because I never know what their reaction is going to be ever, they could've said I told you so or they could've offended you which would've ended up in me defending you and then I would come back to you… and I didn't want hat at the moment… I needed to be mad and I needed someone who would be mad with me not mad at me and the only person who came to mind was Chris"

"But why did you sleep with him?" he asked quietly

"I don't know it just happened, I mean I was drunk and had been hurt by the only man that I had ever loved…and I know those are not excuses but I needed to feel wanted again… needed… when I used to say I'm fine I wanted you to look me in the eye and say tell me the truth like you used to but you didn't do that anymore… and you know that led up to me making both of us have the worst year of our lives" she added sadly

"Hey it wasn't just you it was the both of us" he said raising her chin with his hand…she smiled and nodded

"Does that answer your question" she asked

"Yes… thank you" he said kissing her she separated them and said "Not so fast Mr. it's my turn"…"Why didn't you go after me when I walked away" she asked with a nervous tone… she wasn't as strong as him she somehow thought a or knew his answer would hurt her

"Basically because I was stupid…the truth is I don't know why…maybe because I didn't take what you said seriously I thought it was your anger talking…or because I knew you would regret getting married without Rory there and Sookie and your mom and your dad walking you down the aisle"

"You are so right about that one" she said looking down again

"I just wouldn't be able to live with the idea of you regretting our marriage"

"But the next day you cam ready to move in and elope"

"Well yeah but that was because I had everything planned…we would've called Sookie and have told her to start cooking then you would've called Rory on our way to pick up April, and your parents too and go get married and celebrate the same day then you know maybe a month later we could've done the traditional ceremony and in my head everything would've been fine after that"

"Wow you had a plan?" she asked with her voice breaking

"I had a plan…it sounded better in my head though" he said shyly

"No it was a great plane…I'm just… I'm sorry I ruined it" she said crying

"Hey don't cry…look maybe we needed that big block in our lives…maybe that's what we needed to know how strong our love for each other is and how one can't live without the other…that made our love stronger and now we learned from our mistakes…and look at us now…your parents approve, we are trying for a baby" he said touching her stomach to make his point clear and to see if there was any change there she hadn't noticed…she put her hand on top of his and looked up at him and smiled " We are getting married in December…with your parents here and the town and our daughters and then we will both finally have the whole package" he finished smiling

She kissed him passionately and after they parted she said "So today I declare that ugly chapter of our lives closed and from today on we will only look forward and that's it" she said smiling

After a moment of comfortable silence Luke got up and said "I have to go finish dinner…why don't you go upstairs and change and then we can eat and watch a movie"

"Ok" she said running up the stairs

*************************************************************************************

After dinner they were on the couch, Luke was laying down on with Lorelai's lower body between his legs and her upper body on his chest so she could use him as a pillow

"Oh hey I almost forgot…my lawyer called today about the custody thing with April you know adding you to the shared custody" he said nervously

She sensed his nervousness and smiled then said "Yes Luke I know…so what did he want" she said paying attention to the movie

"Oh well he said that it would be better if he put in your married name on the paperwork he said its more reasonable and that way we won't have to put in paperwork in again after we're married"

"Yeah that sounds good" she said

He inhaled and said "So do I tell him to put Lorelai Gilmore-Danes on the paperwork"

She smiled and said "No tell him to put Lorelai Danes on the paperwork"

"Really?" he asked surprised "I didn't think you would want to change your name"

"And why not?"

"Well because at the inn all the people you work with know you as Lorelai Gilmore"

"Well then they will have to learn to know me as Lorelai Danes now…besides hyphenation would be a pain" she added

"So you're only changing it completely because of the hyphenation" he asked trying to hide his disappointment

"No I'm changing it completely because I want to be Mrs. Danes not Mrs. Gilmore-Danes…besides it has a nice ring to it" she said

"Yeah it does" he said bending down to kiss her "Thank you Mrs. Danes"

She smiled and said "Shh she's watching a movie"

****** I know I know completely random but I needed to get the Christopher thing out of the way and move on. R&R please, and also thanks to the people who have already reviewed you are the people who give me the inspiration to keep writing. ******


	4. Negative

********Ok so I FINALLY updated again…here is chapter 4 and maybe chapter 5 I don't know****

Lorelai was putting on her make-up while Luke put on his flannel shirt. She only had her top on because she was having a fashion crisis so she decided to do her makeup first before picking out a skirt or pants to wear.

"Lorelai we're going to be late" Luke said now sitting on the bed waiting impatiently

"Fine if you're so worried about us being late pick out a skirt for me to wear while I finish my makeup"

"Ok fine" He went over to the closet and picked out a black skirt that went down to her knees but had a slit that went all the way to her upper thigh. He took the skirt to her and she looked at the skirt he picked out and she raised her eyebrows at him which got an eye roll from him.

She put it on ad he zipped up the zipper, she grabbed some black heels and said "Ok I'm ready lets go"

To that he said "Finally and went downstairs.

**********************************************************

At the doctor's office Lorelai could not sit still. She played with her shirt, with her skirt, with her hair, anything she could get her hands on.

Until Luke finally got bored of watching her move around

"Hey Skippy, can you take the ADHD down a notch?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it I'm really nervous" she said playing with her shirt again

"Why are you so nervous it's just a checkup" he said going back to reading the magazine he was holding

"And how come you're so calm Mr. I hate hospitals"

"Because at doctor's offices there is no one with a fork coming out of their hand"

"Gee thanks for the image" She said grossed out

He saw how nervous she really was and he took her hand and looked at her

"Lorelai why are you so nervous?"

She sighed "What if she finds something seriously wrong with me" she finished almost crying

"Hey" he said lifting her head "There is nothing seriously wrong with you"

"But what if…"

He stopped her before she could finish her sentence "No buts, no ifs, there is nothing wrong with you ok?"

"Ok" she said kissing him

"Lorelai Gilmore" a nurse called out

"Showtime" Lorelai said taking a deep breath and squeezing Luke's hand tight before standing up and going into the room.

**********************************************************

Lorelai is still holding onto Luke's hand when the Dr enters the room

"Hello Lorelai how are you?" The Dr says shaking Lorelai's hand

"I'm good …umm this is my fiancé Luke Danes'

"Hi I'm " she said shaking Luke's hand

"Nice to meet you" said Luke

"Ok Lorelai what seems to be the problem?"

Luke squeezed her hand letting her know that everything was going to be ok and that he was there for her like always.

"Well for like a couple of months now I've been getting these dizzy spells, they started out weak but they have been getting stronger"

"I see well has anything in particular happened in these couple of months that may have caused the dizzy spells?"

"wow…umm well Rory left to be a reporter on Obama's campaign trail…Then Luke and I got back together…then shortly after that my mom got in a accident and now I have a wedding in like 3 weeks at the inn"

"Wow" the Dr said

"Wow indeed" Said Lorelai

"Well have you had other symptoms other than the dizzy spells?"

"I have been getting headaches and I've been feeling kind of nauseous"

Luke looked at her when she mentioned the headaches and the nausea but Lorelai didn't notice

By what Lorelai had said the Dr had an idea of what may be wrong with Lorelai

"Lorelai when was your last period?"

"What why?" Lorleai asked panicked the looked at Luke who had the same look on his face

"Well based on your symptoms you may be pregnant"

"Pregnant" said Luke in awe while Lorelai was trying to figure out when she had, had her last period and from her calculations she was late

"I'm late" Lorelai said in kind of a whisper

"Ok I'm going to get one of the nurses to give you a cup so we can perform a pregnancy test"

"Ok thank you" said Lorelai

After the Dr left Luke said once again "pregnant"

"Yeah pregnant" Said Lorelai with a slight smile and before they could say anything else the nurse had come in and handed Lorelai the cup and told her to give her the cup after she was done

After 10 minutes Dr. Jones came in

"Well it looks like I was wrong the test came back negative"

"What?" Luke said

"I'm not pregnant?" Lorelai said in a sad voice

"No it may just be stress. Missed periods are caused by stress and your spells and other symptoms are just your body telling you to slow down…which you should do because stress can be very dangerous"

"Oh ok" Lorleai said she had stopped listening after she said negative, she wasn't pregnant it was stress. She had said it was stress but once the Dr told them she might have been pregnant she thought she had been stupid for not noticing it before, but then it had turned out it was just stress. She had been right and she was not happy about it. She was disappointed and she turned to Luke and saw how disappointed he was too.

They were driving out of the office and Luke saw how quiet Lorelai had been since the Dr told them she wasn't pregnant. He put his hand on her knee and she turned to him "Hey are you ok"

"Yeah" she said giving him a weak smile "Hey can you drop me off at my parent's house I'm supposed to have lunch with my mom today?"

"Ok" he said focusing back on the road

When they got there she sighed and said "I'll call you ok"

He nodded and kissed her

**** Don't worry Chapter 5 is coming right after this….. Sorry its soo short but there is definitely more to come****


	5. Are you POSITIVE it was NEGATIVE?

********Here my Beautiful readers is Chapter 5 hope you enjoy it****

She rang the doorbell and her mom answered "Hi mom"

"Hello Lorelai" Emily said noticing there was a sad tone to Lorelai's voice "Come on in"

They were walking over to the living room and like always while Lorelai sat down Emily went to the drink cart "Do you want something to drink Lorelai"

"Do you have apple juice?" Lorleai asked

"You want apple juice? Emily said thinking back to the time when her daughter drank apple juice willingly

"Yeah if you have some" Lorelai said

Emily went to sit next to Lorelai and asked her "Lorelai are you pregnant"

"No mom I'm not pregnant" Lorelai said wincing at the word pregnant

"But you want apple juice? The last time that happened you were pregnant"

"That was apples mom not apple juice"

"Lorelai apple juice has apple in it that's why it's apple juice"

"I'm not pregnant mom I just came back from the doctor and she did a test and it came back negative ok!" Lorelai said crying, Emily hugged her and then she got a thought

"Lorelai why did the doctor perform a pregnancy test?"

"Because I told her I was having dizzy spells and headaches and I was nauseous"

Emily said into Lorelai's ear "There is such a thing as a false negative you know"

Lorelai's ahead shot up and she said "I thought that was only for positives"

"No…now come on" Emily said standing up pulling Lorelai up with her

"Mom where are we going?"

"Lorelai you want to prove that Dr wrong don't you?" Emily said looking into her eyes

"More than anything" said Lorelai looking back into her mother's eyes

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Lorelai smiled and followed her mother out the door

**********************************************************

They got to Lorelai's house after they had bought the pregnancy test. Lorelai knew her mom was excited and she would be excited too if it wasn't for the fact that the Dr had already told her she wasn't pregnant. She remembered the look of disappointment on Luke's face and she couldn't handle to see that same look on her mother as well. She so badly wanted to prove the Dr wrong but she didn't want to get excited to be disappointed again.

When they got into the house Lorleai took the brown bag and said "I'll just go to this" Emily nodded and sensed her nervousness so she said "I'll be right here" Lorelai smiled and went upstairs.

A minute later she came back down with the test wrapped in toilet paper. She sat next to her mother put the test on the coffee table

"We have to wait 5 mins" Lorelai informed her mother

"Very well" Emily said

"So why are you so rue it's a false negative?" Lorleai asked hoping her mother's answer would convince her as well.

'About 40 years ago I had all the symptoms you are having. I got dizzy for no apparent reason. I had headaches non –stop, oh and the nausea. I couldn't even see food on TV… Your father and I had been married for a couple of years now so we decided to try for a baby… now at first I didn't think much of my symptoms I thought I was coming down with something until I heard one of my friends mention something about due dates and that is when I realized I was late. The next day I went to my Dr and he told me I wasn't pregnant…I was devastated when I told your father the test had been negative he had this look of disappointment"

"Luke had that same look today" Lorleai said quietly

"Well a few days had passed and the symptoms were still there except this time I wasn't just nauseous I was throwing up repeatedly"

"I made my presence known didn't i? Lorleai said with a raised eyebrow

"You always have Lorelai" Emily said with a smile

"Well I got a home pregnancy test…and that came out positive so I went back to the Dr showed him the test and he confirmed it…and well the rest is history"

"Wow…" before Lorelai could say anything else her phone started beeping telling her the test was ready. She took a deep breath looked at her mother and then picked up the test…when she saw the results her eyes got watery immediately

Emily was getting anxious because she didn't know if Lorelai's tears were happy or sad "Well what does it say?"

"You know I used to hate it when you were right…but now it's totally a different story" she finished smiling

Emily smiled and said "I'm going to be a grandma?"

"You're already a grandma mom" Lorelai said her smile getting bigger

"Oh you know what I mean" she said giving Lorelai a hug… "I'm so happy for you Lorleai…for you and Luke"

"Thank you mom"

"Well I should go…you have to find a way to tell Luke"

"Yes I do"

"Congratulations again" Lorelai went to hug her mom again and said "thank you mom…for everything"

"You're welcome Lorelai…oh one more thing can I tell your father?"

"Well I would've liked to tell him…but if it accidentally slipped from someone else I wouldn't mind"

"Very well then…goodbye Lorelai"

"Bye mom" When Emily left Lorelai put her hand on her stomach and said "Kid you have made your mommy very happy…now how about we go see daddy?" she smiled and grabbed her coat to go to Luke's

She got to the diner and sat down on her stool and Luke noticed Lorelai was in a better mood. He felt bad because he hadn't even tried to hide his disappointment when the Dr told them she wasn't pregnant and he knew that had made Lorelai feel worse.

"Hey" he said kissing her

"Hey" she said after they parted

"So I'm guessing lunch went well"

"Yeah my mom found out some pretty big news "

"Really what?"

"Oh you know just that she's gonna be a grandma"

Luke looked at her confused "But she's already a grandma" then he saw the smile and the sparkle in Lorelai's eyes "Wait you mean"

Lorelai's smile got wider if possible and nodded

"But she said…"

Lorelai cut him off "It was a false negative, she was wrong"

"Wow"

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

Luke looked at her like she was crazy "A good wow hwo can you think otherwise?"

"Just checking" Lorelai said kissing him again then she put her hand on his cheeks so he would look at her and she said quietly" We're going to have a baby" and then he kissed her again.

**** OK to my loyal readers…the next chapter is where I got sutck I have most of it written I just need some more inspiration lol…but I will try to finish it this or next week… thanks to all of you who have reviewed my stories..it helps me improve.****


	6. Family time but what about Rory?

***** Ok so I lied and I didn't post until later ..I'm truly sorry **** Anyways here is a new chapter and I'm halfway done with the one after this so just to all my dedicated readers I will try to update faster for you*****

A week had passed and Luke and Lorelai couldn't keep the goofy grins off of their faces. Lorelai would fall asleep with Luke rubbing her stomach and would wake up with his hand protectively over her stomach.

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Luke was sitting while Lorelai was lying down with her legs on Luke's lap.

"Hey Luke you know what I was thinking?"

Luke turned around and answered "what?"

"Why don't we get married like next month?"

Luke was surprised but he hid it well and he asked "Why do you want to get married next month?"

"Well in case you didn't know I'm pregnant and unlike Elizabeth Montgomery I won't be able to hide it."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be fat Luke I don't want to be fat in my wedding pictures."

"You are not going to be fat"

"Luke if my math is right I'm already going into my 2nd month, December is 5 months away I'll be in my 7th month by then"

Realization dawned on Luke and he said" ok…if you want to get married next month then we will get married next month"

"Thanks babe."

She turned her attention back to the movie her hand on her stomach rubbing it occasionally. Luke couldn't help but smile at that, he was going to be a father…well he was already a dad but he was going to be there from the beginning. The first smile, first laugh, first everything.

"Stop it"

"What?"

"Stop staring at me"

"I'm not staring at you"

"oh then are you testing your x-ray vision on the wall?"

"Lorelai" Luke said rolling his eyes

"I doubt you're gonna be staring like that when I have my legs on stirrups and the dr is probing around down there tomorrow"

"Aw jeez" he said grossed out

"hey at least you won't have to go through it…just little tip stay near my head, look at the screen when they tell you to, oh and hold my hand because some of the probing hurts and it will be like a teeny tiny sample of how I'm going to crush it during labor."

"Gee thanks a lot."

"Hey I was kidding…well not really but I did exaggerate a little"

"Yeah you tend to do that"

She smiled "hey do you want to have more kids?"

"We barely found out about this one and your thinking about having more already?"

"Well it's not like I'm in my twenties and can pop out a kid every 2 seconds"

"You do realize that if we have more kids you're the one that's going to do the actual popping?"

"Yes I do…and dirty"

"Do you really want more kids after this one?"

"Yeah I do…I mean it's easier than shopping for furniture" she finished smiling

"I hate shopping for furniture"

"Yeah I think I heard that somewhere"

* * *

This time at the Dr's office Luke was the nervous one, he kept fidgeting with is hat and Lorelai knew he only did that when he was nervous. She turned to him and asked "Hey are you ok?"

"Who? Me? Oh yeah I'm…ah I'm fine"

Just when Lorelai was going to make him fess up the nurse called her name.

They were in the exam room and Lorelai was sitting on the bed/table in one of those hospital gowns and Luke was sitting in a chair next to her then the Dr came in.

"Lorelai nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you too , umm this is my fiancé Luke Danes"

"Ah yes Luke I've heard a lot about you"

"Yeah I'm sure you have" Luke said looking at Lorelai who smiled in return

"So I see here that you are pregnant"

"Yes I am" Lorelai said smiling

"Ok well we'll need to do a pelvic exam to see how your uterus is adjusting because its been empty for a while. So lay down and then we can see your baby"

Lorelai turned to Luke and said "Luke"

"I know close to your head and hold your hand"

She smiled when he grabbed her hand almost immediately and she gave his hand a squeeze to show her gratitude.

* * *

Once the exam was over Lorelai was back in her clothes. They were alone since the Dr had gone to get the ultrasound machine. Lorelai was once again lying down with her hand on her stomach and the other was still holding Luke's hand

"Hey are you ok?" worried about Lorelai's expression

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you were giving my hand some pretty hard squeezes during the exam"

She gave him her "Sorry" face and said "sorry it's just that it's been a while since I had one of those and I forgot the side effects"

"Did she hurt you that much?"

"No it doesn't hurt anymore…now I'm just a little uncomfortable"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

After a long pause in the conversation Lorelai asked Luke

"Hey have you told April about the baby?"

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you…she's really excited"

"Oh really"

"Yeah Anna said she hasn't talked about anything else since I told her"

"Well…that's umm…that's good" Lorelai said nervously (AN **word??**)

"What did Rory say when you told her?"

"Oh…ummm" just as Lorelai was about to make something up the Dr came back with the ultrasound machine

"Ok we're all ready…Lorelai lift up your shirt please"

"huh, usually people don't say please when they ask me that" Lorelai said glad that the focus was off her

"Ok now as you know the gel is going to be cold" said the Dr as she was putting the gel on Lorelai…then she got the wand and put in on Lorelai's stomach

"Ok let me see here…there that little peanut shaped thing is your baby"

Lorelai was tearing up while Luke squeezed her hand

"Luke that's our baby"

Luke could only nod.

When they got out of the Dr's office Lorelai couldn't take her eyes off the ultrasound picture she turned to Luke and said "Hey since we won't know what little "it" here is until later can we call the baby Little D"

"Why Little D?"

"Because its little Danes" Lorelai said in a duh tone

"Aaahhh" Luke said

"So can we?"

"Sure" Lorelai smiled and then her smile faded because she thought of Rory's reaction to the baby being called Little D.

Lorelai knew that Luke would bring Rory up again so she told him "Hey can you drop me off at the inn?"

"But you haven't eaten anything, Why don't I just make you lunch and then you can go to the inn?"

"NO hon that's fine. I'll ask Sookie to make me something at the inn. I just have payroll and I really need to get it done you know"

Luke didn't buy it but he reluctantly agreed and drove her to the inn

At the inn Lorelai picked up and put down the phone every 30 seconds. She knew Rory and she knew she would be happy about the baby. It was the timing that was bad. She had gotten pregnant the day after Rory left. The very next day. In someone else's head it may look like she had found a replacement immediately and she was scared it might look that way to Rory. Finally after hours of trying to keep herself busy and not think about Rory, Lorelai went home.

***** I know I know not my best chapter but I had to cut this chapter short so the next chapter could be more dramatic…the next chapter is short but the content makes up for it*****


	7. I'm sorry Little D

***** Ok so since I cut my last chapter short here is the rest of that chapter..it is a little graphic so if you want to skip it you can*****

When she got home, she changed into comfortable clothes and decided to take a nap. However sleep would not come to her, so she just lied there in her bed with her eyes closed thinking about how crappy a mother she was being.

Luke came home a while later. He went upstairs and saw Lorelai with her eyes closed, he though she was sleeping, so he went to the dresser as quietly as he could until he heard Lorelai say "you're home early" he got scared for a minute then got his composure back and said "I thought you were asleep, I didn't mean to wake you up go back to sleep"

"No its ok I wasn't asleep I was just resting"

Luke got a little worried and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just tired…it comes with the territory"

Luke nodded "so why are you here so early?"

"Oh I just came to get my keys so I can close up tonight"

"I thought Cesar was closing up"

"He was but he got a date at the last minute so he called me and now I have to close up"

Lorelai pouted and said "can't you close early"

"No sorry…I'll make it up to you"

"Ok"

Luke gave her a kiss good bye and left

Since Lorelai couldn't go to sleep she went downstairs and put in a movie. An hour into the movie she heard someone opening the door and she said "Yay…you did close up early for me"

When she got no response she said "Luke?"

Still no answer so she turned around and saw Chris " Oh my god Chris you scared the crap out of me"

Chris just smiled and went over to the couch Lorelai smiled and when she moved to make room for him he jumped on her and covered her mouth. All you could hear now was Lorelai's muffled cries

Finally Chris said "Lore you have no idea how much I love you"

All Lorelai could do was scream. She bit him he screamed and then slapped her. Lorelai was now bleeding from the nose and said "Chris what the hell is wrong with you?"

All he did was say "My problem is that you are with the diner man when you know how much I love you"

"Chris the fact that you're doing this to me means you don't love me"

"no it doesn't"

"Well I would kiss you but I just washed my hair"

"shut up!!!" Chris yelled slapping her again

Lorelai did what she was told to do so she just sat there crying in pain

Then suddenly she felt Chris taking off her pants

"Chris what are you doing?" Stupid question she knew but who thinks clearly in her position

"I'm showing you how much I love you" he said as he yanked her pants all the way down

"Chris Stop! Please!" Lorelai cried helplessly

"Shut up" Chris said slapping her again harder this time which made her unconscious for a few minutes. When she came back she was already completely naked

"I was waiting for you to wake up so you could enjoy this with me" he said with a smirk and forcefully kissed her

She bit him again but this time instead of slapping her he rammed forcefully into her until he was deep inside her.

She screamed loudly but Chris covered her mouth. As he was raping her she could feel him raping her apart but all she could do was cry

After 20 minutes she felt numb and all she could think was "Where is Luke?" Then suddenly he rammed into her harder than any other time and she then she felt something inside her that was unexplainable until she felt a warm liquid run down her thighs and she immediately knew what it was. Chris noticed to so he got some on his fingers and said "look at that I made you bleed…just like our first time Lore" and with the bloody fingers he wrote Chris across her stomach

She only cried harder until she heard a car approaching and she felt a little relief that this nightmare was over. Chris heard it too and he got dressed and bailed while Lorelai was running her hand down to her bloody thighs cried and said quietly "I'm sorry little D. I didn't try hard enough" and with that she passed out

When Luke came in he called for Lorelai and got no answer, so he walked over to the living room and saw Lorelai passed out on the couch. He read the name written in blood on her stomach. He cried because he hadn't been there to protect her. He quickly dressed her and took her to the hospital.

***** ok so I'm not exactly proud of this chapter and sorry for not warning the Chris lovers….anyways you know your reviews are appreciated good or bad …so thanks ppls*****


End file.
